Recently, electronic and computerized games have become extremely popular. However, a need continues to exist for manual games which are fun and exciting and which serve to challenge and develop the participants' motor skills, as well as hand and eye coordination. These types of games are particularly helpful for children and persons with learning or physical disabilities.
To date, a number of known toss and catch varieties of games employ hook and loop fasteners. In such games, a loop covered ball is tossed between two persons carrying respective paddles covered by a complementary hook material. Each person is required to hold and manipulate a target paddle while playing the game.